


第八集花絮后续

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction, bkpp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 第八集两版干吸摸胸实在让人忍不住，所以又摸了一辆破车。尤其是两人之后坐在监视器后面，pp那个眼神：晚上继续？可以！
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	第八集花絮后续

揉胸的戏份拍完之后，pp和billkin坐在监视器前，P boss笑着鼓励两人，billkin表情古怪，砸了一下嘴，pp闷笑，看着billkin转过头，斜睨着看了他一样：晚上继续？

billkin赶紧重新看回导演，对方说什么他都稀里糊涂的点头。

拍完重头戏，所有人也终于有了休息时间，pp从billkin身边走过，看了他一眼，然后笑着和旁边的工作人员打招呼，往楼上走去。

billkin舔了一下嘴唇起身，先拿着水瓶子去接了一点儿水，喝了不到半口放下，左右看看，工作人员都忙于自己的事情，收拾片场。

慢慢走到楼梯边，抬头，看见pp正双手搭在扶手上，脑袋搁在手臂上，看见他之后，pp抿着嘴笑了一下，然后缩回脑袋和手。

billkin抬脚走上楼梯，感觉脚心发烫。

楼上的房间的门半敞着，从门口往里面看，并没有看见pp人。

“p？”billkin叫了一声走进去。

门在他身后被关上，他转过身，pp斜靠着看着他，眼神逐渐往下，停在他的裆部。

“硬了？”

billkin沉默。

Pp走到他身边，相似的身高让两人面对面就能鼻尖相抵，呼吸相闻，billkin伸头想吻上去，pp缓缓往后退了一步。

“刚刚顶着我的事儿我还没说呢。”

billkin伸出手指戳了戳pp的手臂，眼神湿漉漉的望着他，pp心疼又好笑，“叫你揉个胸而已，怎么这么没出息。”

真枪实弹都不知道多少回了。

billkin继续戳着，嘴里了小声说了句什么。

“什么？”pp耳朵凑近。

“......因为喜欢你。”

pp心软的一塌糊涂，伸手抱住他，下一秒被抱得更紧，下身紧密相连，然后就感受到了下身高得吓人的温度。

这么久了，怎么还硬着！！

“你......”成百上千次的交汇，让两人轻易就能捕捉到对方的双唇。

一股清凉的薄荷味儿。

billkin的手抚上胸口，不再是绅士的半合成掌状，而是完全罩住他的整个胸，又揉又捏。

往常billkin并没有这个嗜好，pp感觉有点奇怪，但是之后另一种怪异的感觉浮上来，让他从口中忍不住露出几声呻吟，眼眸微瞌，耳朵和脸颊渗出红色的情潮。

billkin的问从嘴唇挪到耳侧，轻轻舔了一下他的耳廓，得到pp的一个哆嗦，他收紧双臂，扶住pp软着往下倒的身子，一路吻到脖子。

pp的手无力地搭在他的臂间，脖子往后弯起，无声地给与鼓励。

然而和戏里一样，billkin紧勒住他去却停下了动作。“不行，明天还有戏。”

pp简直想骂人，导演说话的时候你点头挺快啊，结果重要的东西一个词没听进去。

“你没听到导演的话吗？明天从下午开始拍。”

毛茸茸的脑袋从肩上抬起，水润润亮晶晶的眼睛期盼地望着他。

看懂了目光中的意思，pp带着鼻音笑道：“但是就一次。”

billkin双手用力举起他，笑着往床边去。

要是时光倒流，pp绝对自己绝对会后悔，billkin因为这场戏，打开了不得了的开关，一直对他胸前的两点抱有深厚的兴趣。

先是舔了舔，抬头看他的反应。

pp最先感受到对方唇舌带来的的温暖，待之后，口水和空气带来的微凉，pp轻颤。

观察到他并没有什么特殊反应，billkin重新埋下头，含住其中一点开始吮吸。

“有点儿奇怪。”pp抖着声音道。

“不喜欢吗？”

“......也没有。”

billkin的手指从裤腿里伸进去，握住pp半软的性器开始滑动。

胸前也没有受到冷落，在billkin 的努力下越发殷红。

“啊——”pp颤声叫了一下，反应过来后拍了一下身上的某人，埋怨道：“你怎么还咬！”

“不知道。”billkin愣住也没想明白，不过......好像、是很有趣。

难耐情欲的pp看他不动，抬起腿蹭了蹭，billkin捏住他的膝盖，亲了一下，手指往后穴伸去。

来普吉岛这些日子，拍摄任务几乎都是从早排到晚，又是还要通宵，他们已经很久没这么亲近过了。

生涩的后穴提醒着billkin要做好准备，他画着圈揉捏穴口，熟练地探进指尖。

没有润滑的东西，光靠pp自己动情，不知要等到什么时候去，billkin咬着腮，想着怎么能让对方更快地容纳自己。

pp随着他的动作软成一滩，胸口起伏，莹白细腻的胸膛上，水孜孜红艳艳的两点格外引人注目。

受到诱惑，billkin用拇指划过，陌生的刺激让pp条件反射盖住billkin的手，眯起眼睛看他。

指尖感受到的收缩和水润，使billkin敏锐地发现，这样对方好像更有感觉。

一边含在嘴里，一边交给掌心。

pp抬起手臂压在自己的眼睛上，泪水顺着眼角流进来耳朵里，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊不成调，因为担心被门外听见，间或咬住自己的下唇，只发出嘤嘤的呜咽。

“你、你进来。”pp两手抱住billkin的胯部，因为第一次见了血，billkin吓得半死，边哭边做，往后要是没有他说，billkin绝不会自己直接进去。

滚烫的性器让pp更加兴奋，臀部下沉，迎接着对方。

酥麻感从尾椎向上，激起billkin背上一路的鸡皮疙瘩，他托起pp的屁股抓捏，丰满紧致的手感和胸部似乎完全不同。

害怕pp受伤，billkin的性器进的很慢，等到全部进去之后，他抹去pp的泪痕，珍惜爱怜地吻住他的眼睛。

pp闭上眼，内心的满足甚至超越了身体上的。慢慢抽送几下之后，billkin在快感的催促下加快了速度，pp揽住他的脖子乖巧迎合。

“嗯......嗯......”

肠壁湿软温暖，绞得billkin冒汗，他记起pp说的一次，阳物此次都绕开对方的敏感点，不敢轻易让他泄出来。

pp不自觉地自己抬腰，往上面凑，被billkin按住。

“P kin ”pp讨好地叫他，声音甜甜糯糯，“P kin kab”

billkin被叫得差点儿直接射出来，知道他在使坏，顺手拧了一下他的乳尖，pp不敢置信地提高声音叫了一声，看着他发懵。

没想到他反应这么大，billkin也有点懵。

“你、你。”pp半天说不出来，billkin 手下用力又拧了一下，力气比刚刚还大，pp嘶嘶倒吸冷气，肠壁在刺激下也缩紧。

“我觉得你好像喜欢。”billkin改拧为揉，被玩弄的乳尖肿胀起来，带着淫糜的血色挺立着。

娇嫩的皮肤根本禁不住这样的玩弄，很快就变得火辣辣，异常敏感，但凡擦过一次，就能让pp的后穴跟着收缩一次。

感受着体内billkin性器的形状和进出，pp忽然缠紧了他，示意自己已经快要释放。

billkin沉腰，向着他内壁的某个点猛地顶上去，几下之后，缠在他身上的手臂顺着往下滑落。

pp喘着气，胸部起伏，上面沾着他自己的精液。

billkin握着他的腰快速挺进，最后释放。

汗淋淋的两人拥在一起，享受对方的体温和怀抱。

良久之后，billkin看了一眼床边的闹钟，问道：“去洗澡吗？”

pp鼻音很重，听了他的话，凑过去亲他，吮吸着的唇瓣，迷迷糊糊地说着“还要”。

billkin后退，打趣道：“不是说就一次？”

“你一次我一次！”


End file.
